Sachiko Never After
by Karkitty4321
Summary: Two teens with, you could say 'unusual' powers are given a mission to stop the gruesome deaths of 9 participants of the Sachiko Ever After charm. Of course, they think they can totally take it. But things start to get a little bit out of hand to the point where they're not only trying to save them, but themselves too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Corpse party does not belong to me, only my two OC's are. Please support the release.**

 **Angelina Tucker**

 **A.K.A** : Darkeri

 **Age:** 17

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Family:** Mom, Step dad, Step sister- Wynter Tucker

 **Element:** Shadow/Darkness

 **Weapon:** Sickle

 **Appearance:** Long brown hair with faint purple in it, pale skin with a lot of freckles and blue eyes. Wears glasses half the time, wears things that are funky or just plain black depending on her mood.

 **Likes** : Her friends, Supernatural, Death in general, Undertale, Homestuck, watching TV, her step sister

 **Dislikes:** Annoying people, her parents, no wifi

 **Personality/Biography:** Angelina is what you would call a 'social goth'. She wears black or random things making her look like a goth, which she is, but she's actually very bright and social with her friends and new people she meets. Though she seems very annoyed a lot by the voice of her tone but that's what she regualry sounds like. She can be very violent if she has to, and she doesn't care who it is that she has to be violent to as long as she has to. Angelina doesn't have a good relationship with her parents so she stays over at her sister's house. She discovered her powers and abilities at age 8, her sister (who has her own) has been training her ever since.

 **Other:** The name Darkeri comes from the word Dark and the name Eridan, who is a character from Homestuck. She just happened to be reading Hometsuck when she had to decide her code name.

 **Kaleb Galloway**

 **Code name:** Douche bag (literally)

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 5'7 ½

 **Birthday:** February 12

 **Family:** Unknown

 **Element:** Earth

 **Weapons:** Hand to hand combat

 **Appearance:** Short light brown hair with dark brown eyes, usually wears white T-shirt with cargo pants and dog tags. Sometimes if he feels like it he'll put on a black biker jacket. He has light tan skin and according to most of the girls, a pretty good looking face.

 **Likes:** Military, flirting with girls, hanging out with Angelina, dogs, video games

 **Dislikes:** Anyone that calls him a douche bag, cats (allergic), waking up early

 **Personality/Biography:** He's known as the douche bag around most people and despises being called that and says that it's not his fault he was born 'sexy'. Kaleb is kind of a pacifist and prefers to not interfere with other people's business unless its his friends. Kaleb got his powers when he was 14 and still has a bit of a struggle keeping them under control but other than that, he is very skilled. He is work partners with Angelina and likes her as a friend very much, and even considers her as a best friend. He plans to go to the military when he turns 20 but only if he can learn how to contain his powers a little bit more.

 **Other:** He's also an Internet troll and a hacker, he goes on Call of Duty servers and hacks them until the place is literally covered with unicorns and raging 12 year old's. Yes, he enjoys every minute of it.

 _ **Chap. 0- E.T.A**_

 **"I can NOT believe he actually did it."** Angelina was sitting with her friends in the gaming room, staring at the TV in awe. **"He actually did it..."** The girl next to her, Kayla or 'Timex' said. There was about another 4 people sitting on the chairs either eating Doritos or Salt and vinegar chips. All of them were in their teens, 14 to be the lowest. Only one boy was sitting on the floor with the game controller in hand. If there was one thing they all liked to do, it was playing horror games.

 **"I told you I could beat Slender man!"** Kaleb or 'Douche bag said in victory. **"Yeah, yeah. Douche bag, move outta the way, I can't see!"** Jacob or 'Kinect' ignored him. **"You guys are cruel."**

 **"We know!"** Angelina shouted. **"Who's up next?"**

 **"I think it's Pevey."**

 **"Why me?!"**

 **"Cause it's your turn!"**

 **"But I don't wanna even go close to that weird...nice dressed...basketball player!"** Celeste and Pevey began fighting again. But those weren't their real names, of course not.

 **"Stop being such a wuss and just DO IT."** Kaleb snickered as Celeste did the 'JUST DO IT' pose. **"Make your dreams COME TRUE!"** He shouted. Everyone started laughing and joined in except Angelina, she wasn't really into that stuff.

 **"You guys are weird..."** She mumbled a little bit too loudly. **"Hey Darkeri, JUST DO IT!"** Kaleb did the pose in front of her.

 **"No."**

 **"You're such a killjoy."** He crossed his arms. **"You need to have some fun once in awhile...hey, what time is it?"** Angelina took out her iPhone and her eyes widened.

 **"OH SHIT! Oh my god, guys we need to get going!"** Everyone stopped what they were doing. **"What's it say?"** Timex asked.

 **"9:56!"**

 **"CRAP! Guys we gotta go, we gotta go! Someone get the PS3!"** Kinect yelled. Celeste unplugged the console from the TV and gathered up the wires. Everyone scrambled to get the snacks and get rid of the crumbs. Everyone started running down the hallway and turned around the corner, Celeste stopped by her room and put the console under her bed as quickly as she could and followed them back out into the hall.

 **"Don't we have to change?!"** Kaleb asked. **"Does it look like we have the time?!"** Angelina replied while following the others down the hall.

 **"..No!"**

 **"There you go! God, I haven't done this much running in forever!"** Angelina was slowly getting tired.

 **"We just ran the track yesterday!"**

 **"I know! That was yesterday!"** The group finally got to the double doors and grabbed onto the handles and opened them with all their might. The room in front of them would blow your mind, it looked like it was from some sci-fi movie. But it was real, and this wasn't anything new to them. People in all ages were walking around in a hurry to either go on a mission or to their training classes. The walls were painted silver, blue and white, advanced technology was set up at every desk that was in there. There was no windows whatsoever, nothing that led to the outside from that room.

Welcome to the E.T.A

Elemental

Training

Agency

When the E.T.A finds out a person has been granted powers anywhere in the world, they recruit them instantly. It's complicated how they even find them in the first place but some how, they do it. And they really don't have a choice to come or not, because they can trigger their elemental powers at any time, anywhere. That's what the E.T.A is for. They help the people who need help controlling their powers or help them become 'Element soldiers'. That's what Angelina and Kaleb came to do.

And no one, not even the government or the CIA knows about it. It is a top secret organization only for the people who have powers. And because they don't _want_ them to know, that's why everyone has a nickname or code name like Darkeri or Douche bag...(he did not choose that)

The group rushed up the small steps and headed into the main office. They saw a door that had a golden plate with the words 'Headmaster' Kaleb opened it and they all went inside. A man, about in his late 60's was sitting in the chair behind the mahogany desk. He had a short grayish brown beard and same color with his hair. The 6 teens lined up as quickly as they could.

 **"Sorry we're late sir!"** Angelina apologized.

 **"Oh no need to apologize, but today I only need Darkeri and..."** He stopped and looked at Kaleb. **"Should I call you by your real name or...?"**

 **"I gave up on trying to make people stop calling me that stupid name so whatever's fine..."**

 **"...And Kaleb..for today. The rest of you have some business to do with Pandora."** The rest of the teenagers walked out of the office. The two of them sat down in the two seats and waited for him to tell them what information or mission he was going to give them.

 **"I don't know if you're aware or this, but you two are one of the best duo's of your age in E.T.A. I'm going to give you a mission, but it will be tough. But I wouldn't give it to you if I thought you couldn't handle it."** He had a file folder in his hand which was probably the information about the mission.

 **"I say bring it on."** Kaleb flashed a smile of determination.

 **"...Yeah. You can count on us."** Angelina followed his attitude. The headmaster sighed and handed the folder to Angelina. Kaleb leaned in ti get a closer look.

 **"Let me explain this, ETA sensed a supernatural force coming from Kisaragi Academy in Japan. But it's not what you'd think it would be. Based on our technology, these 7 students and 2 others perform the Sachiko Ever After charm."**

 **"Sachiko Ever After charm?"** Kaleb asked. **"What kind of charm is that?"**

 **"A dangerous one, a** _ **fatal**_ **one. And we were able to look into the alternate timelines that they went through-"**

 **"Um, sorry to interrupt. But there's alternate timelines? That's not good..."** Angelina worked on a case like that before, she almost failed.

 **"Yes, but it ends if either they all die or they all live. The information I just gave you is the intel we got on the participates."** The two adolescents flipped through the pages. There was some kids that were about their age, it had almost everything about them physically. To their blood type to what they wear.

 **"Ok, so I still don't get it."**

 **"The Sachiko Ever After charm causes them to go to Heavenly Host Elementary school. A school that is surrounded by death and endless suffering. People who arrive there are forced to suffer and most of the time they go insane. No one has ever come back from there alive."** He explained. This caught Angelina's attention.

 **"That doesn't sound too heavenly..."** Kaleb mentioned.

 **"Now your mission is to go to Heavenly Host and rescue them all and help them get out alive using your powers. Yes, this is an open power mission."** Open power means at some point they can show them their powers, that rarely happens.

 **"The rest of the information is in there, we've already booked you two tickets on a plane to Japan. I suggest you start packing your bags."**

 **"Thanks Headmaster, we won't let you down! C'mon Kaleb!"**

 **"Hey, wait!"** She pulled Kaleb out of his seat and out of the room by his arm. **"Ow, ow, ow!"**

 **"Oops, sorry."** She let go of his arm and he rubbed it a little. **"Wait, Japan? Don't you mean that place that makes animated porn?"** Angelina grabbed his arm again and put him in a arm lock.

 **"Ow! Ow! Ok! i'm sorry! Ouch!"**

 **"You are so lucky I'm not going to break your arm."**

 **"Yeah yeah..."** He rubbed his shoulder.

 **"Kisaragi Academy, here we come..."**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Corpse party does not belong to me, please support the official release. I'm going to start using regular text for the dialogue because it kind of looks weird in my opinion. If you want me to change it back, just ask me

"Ugh…how long are we on this thing again?" Angelina turned to Kaleb, she realized he was actually sleeping and started to shake him. It was bad enough that they were on a plane for the whole day.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"..."

"Douche bag, wake up!"

"..."

"...Kaleb, get your ass up!" He **finally** opened his eyes and looked at Angelina.

"..What?!" He groaned. If there's one thing Kaleb loves, it's sleep.

"How much longer?" Kaleb took out his phone and looked at the time. "3 more hours."

"Uuuuuuuggghh!" Angelina threw her head back in irritation. She would have been fine if there was some wifi in the plane, and she's beginning to have pins and needles in places that she never knew she could have them. It's pretty clear that she did not like plane rides at all.

"Shh! We're not on a private jet, there's other people on here who are not with us!" Kaleb whispered.

"Wait, so how do we get there? Is there a house? I'm kind of confused…" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, there's a house. I got the address, don't worry."

"Do we have to walk all the way over there from the airport? This is Japan we're talking about. Have you seen how much people are on the streets? There is no way we're going to get there."

"Don't worry, it says that there's a train next to the airport. You know, the bullet train? We just take the train to...I can't read that. We go to the town place or whatever. And it tells us where to go."

"Oh…" Angelina laid back on her chair again. This was gonna be one hell of a three hours…

-5 HOURS LATER-

Angelina and Kaleb stumbled out of the bullet train, stretching out but at the same time trying to avoid the mob that was also exiting and entering the train. How would you like it if you were cramped up with dozens of people in about 1 ½ meter space? They certainly didn't.

"Jesus...we are never going on a train again.." Kaleb looked at Angelina, who was holding her hands up as if she just touched something gross.

"TOO MANY BODIES...WE'RE TOUCHING MINE.." She breathed in and breathed out, it was very uncomfortable for her, there was a lot of men in that train…

"Alright..." Kaleb took out the map from his back pocket and unfolded the map. "So..we're supposed to head...this way!" Kaleb pointed to the left.

"You sure?" Angelina walked over and looked at the map. "Yes, I'm positive. Trust me, I would know."

"Uh-huh, right. Let's just get going already. And can we stop by somewhere to get food? The stuff on that plane wasn't even edible."

"Sure I guess."

-ONE HOUR LATER-

Kaleb turned the key that was connected to the door knob and turned it before opening the door wide enough so that way Angelina could fit in. The apartment wasn't that bad, though it did look weird because it was a japanese apartment. But other than that, pretty normal. They both walked inside and took in the space, Angelina went into a bedroom and Kaleb stayed out in the living room.

"Eh, not bad. Hey, what time is it!?" Angelina yelled from the other room.

"Uh...9:46."

"Okay, we've still got some time." Angelina took out the folder from her satchel she was wearing she went out back into the living room.

"I wanna take a better look at what we're dealing with here." She sat on the floor and opened the folder.

"Okay...so basically...the charm was what caused them to go to Heavenly Host, right?"

"Yeah." Kaleb replied. "But why would they do it in the first place? And who was the one who got the charm? And when we do get to the creepy place, what's going to be in there?" He asked

"Ghosts! Blood! Spooky Scary Skeletons~! Pretty obvious, don't you think?" Kaleb squinted his eyes at the reference she just made. Now was not the time to be singing that damn song that was stuck in his head for about a month.

"Seriously, you had to bring that thing up?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Yes I did. And we need to know who the people were that performed the charm. Wanna look? We're gonna meet them anyway."

"Fine...so who's first?"

"Alright..we got Satoshi Mochida...he looks like you." She looked at the physical report of a teenage boy with brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"Naaaww..really?" Angelina held up the picture of the boy next to Kalebs face and looked at the differences.

"Besides the hair, yeah. You do."

"He looks nothing like me!"

"Whatever, now we got Naomi Nakashima."

"Woah...she's got some big-" Angelina elbowed Kaleb in the shin and looked back at the report. "You really are a douche bag. Anyway, next is Yoshiki Kishinuma. And what's with the hair? Did he dye it white?"

"It's actually platinum blonde."

"Whatever, looks white to me."

"But it's not, I mean, why would you dye your hair white? He must've bleached it. It stings for like 20 minutes." Angelina looked at the cause of death and widened her eyes.

"Ooh...that's gotta hurt."

"Yeah it does hurt, I'm never bleaching my hair ag-"

"No, not that." She cut Kaleb off. She handed him the paper. "Look at the C.O.D."

"...Damn! Suffered a cut to the iris, a stab from the back, and got his brain taken out forcefully." Kaleb sat down and out the paper back where it was."...Okay then..Seiko Shinohara. C.O.D is hung by Naomi. Wonder why she did that. Mayu Su..zu-..Suzumoto." Angelina corrected herself before reading the report.

"Got-...Okay. I've heard of banging someone's head in the wall repeatedly until their whole head was destroyed. But I've never heard of THIS." Kaleb leaned over and looked at it.

"Eww, that's fuckin' brutal!" He said in disgust. " ...Why are we reading these things again?"

"We need to know how they died in order to know how to save them. Check out these if the gore's too much for you." Angelina handed him some papers, they weren't reports on the victims but more information on Heavenly host itself.

"...Hey, don't you know a little something about this?" He asked."Huh? What?"

"This." Kaleb showed her the writing in the page that said:

 _The main generator of Heavenly Host is the Nirvana, a perpetual stillness of the mind that is rid of desire, aversion, and delusion. Naturally, if obtained, the Nirvana is an escape from the cycle of life. Birth, life, and death. Heavenly Host is a twisted version of the Nirvana, those who die there are trapped souls who are bounded by the Nirvana and are forced to feel the pains of their deaths for eternity. Once they die, all memories of them in the outside world are erased. One could say that they would obtain the Nirvana by dying but with eternal consequences._

"Woah...A twisted version of the Nirvana? That sounds awesome!" Angelina smiled in amazement.

"Awesome? That sounds pretty shitty for the people that die there."

"I know, I know but listen," Angelina stood up as if she was about to present something for a project.

"The Nirvana is basically a place that's not even a place! It's like a...gosh this is so hard to explain..It's basically a world of peace in your mind or like a place where you don't exist where you are in the real world. Something like that. And the Nirvana is the Nirvana, but Heavenly Host is like a whole other Nirvana! It's kind of like God and Satan! I can't WAIT to tell Tara about-"

"Ahem, Celeste." Kaleb corrected her. They had to be very careful about saying their real names, even if it was just the two of them.

"I can't wait to tell Celeste about this!"

"Better. It's 10:15. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We're going to go to school there. We've been registered already by the E.T.A. We can give them our real names, but I'm going to shorten mine to Angie."

"Oh, and how long do we have to stay here?"

"A 2 weeks at least, maybe a month. We need to figure out these people. But you know what I'm really wondering?"

"What?"

"Who got the charm in the first place? Look at the reports, see if you can-"

"Does 'Horror Class Rep' say anything?" Kaleb cut Angelina off

"Class wha?"

"Ayumi Shinozaki, the class horror rep of 2-9. She's into supernatural stuff, we better keep an eye on her...I'm tired, goodnight." Kaleb put down the paper and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm tired, we gotta go to school tomorrow right? So I'm going to bed."

"Alright...I'm staying up. 'Night." He went back into the room and closed the door. Angelina looked back at the paper with Ayumi's name on it.

"Supernatural, huh? ….THAT REMINDS ME!" She grabbed her laptop out of her bag and logged onto Netflix.

"I need to catch up!" She clicked on the TV show Supernatural and clicked play.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Destiel for life."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Corpse party does not belong to me, please support the official release.

"Fuck…" Angelina looked in the refrigerator which was unfortunately empty, they should have picked up something to eat for breakfast the day before so that way they wouldn't go hungry.

"Kaleb, do you have any snacks?!"

"No!" Kaleb shouted back as he was getting dressed in the bedroom.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm positive!"

"But there's nothing in the fridge! The pantry's empty too!"

"You tellin' me we don't got any food?!"

"Yeah! There's no food in here!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"See for yourself!" Kaleb came out of the room shirtless and seemed to have no problem with it.

"PUT YOUR SHIRT ON, DOUCHE BAG!" Angelina yelled at him and covered her eyes.

"Ok! Ok! Jeez…" He put on his white T-shirt and then went to the refrigerator and opened it.

"..You're right. There's absolutely nothing in here." He then pokes his head inside the pantry. "...Are you fucking kidding me? Did they not have the budget to get food?" He referred to the E.T.A. Looks like they were going to start the day off with an empty stomach.

"Well I guess they didn't. Are you done changing?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah." Angelina then went in the room with some clothes in her hand and closed the door. Kaleb went to the bathroom and fixed his hair up, combing so that way it wouldn't stick up. He started to focus intently and pretty soon a toothbrush that was on the sink was floating in midair

It went over to his mouth and he grabbed it. Earth and Water elements have Telekinesis, he was no exception. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his chain of 2 dog tags and looked at them for about a minute, they were given to him by someone special.

"You ready to go?!" He heard Angelina call out.

"..Yeah!" He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Angelina was wearing a Jack the Skeleton shirt with a blue jacket and a Undertale lanyard, she was pretty serious when it comes to her favorite franchises. This wasn't anything new to Kaleb, she always wore things like that. He was just wearing a white tee and grey jeans.

"So uh...where do we go?" He asked. "You see those guys walking outside?" He looked outside the window and saw 2 men walking with a uniform on.

"They have the same uniform as the kids were supposed to save, so we follow them. Now let's go!" She went out the door in a flash, even though to him there wasn't a need for the rush.

"Hey! Wait up!"

-TIME SKIP-

"God, for a school, this is big." They stood in front of the entrance gates of Kisaragi Academy, they both dropped out of school somewhere during 9th grade so they haven't really seen a school in a long time.

"That's what she sa-"

"I will fillet your skin like a dead fish." Kaleb shut his mouth at that response.

"That's probably because it's an academy." Angelina stared at it. The atmosphere became awkward when they could sense other people looking at them, well, more like looking at Angelina's clothing.

"You-"

"I have no regrets." She cut him off. Of course she didn't. "Can we just go already?"

"Yeah. It's 2-9, right?"

"Uh-huh. So...floor 2, room 9." She started walking ahead and Kaleb followed after her. As they were walking in the hallways, the students were giving them 'looks', probably because they were American and they had no uniform on. It started to annoy Angelina, to the point where she was about to say something. But she decided not to, she didn't want to have a bad reputation already.

After climbing up the stairs and going down the other hall, they finally reached room 2-9.

"This is it." Angelina opened the slide door and walked in with Kaleb trailing behind, most of the students were present since school was just about to begin. And some of them were recognizable.

"Hey, look, there's that blond guy." Kaleb mentioned pointing at the young adult with platinum blonde hair sitting at the desk staring out the window.

"There's uh...Ayumi..Seiko, Naomi...The guy that looked like you…" Angelina spotted out.

"He does not look like me."

"Yes he does."

"Can we just find somewhere to sit? Or stand?"

"Fine…" They both walked over towards the back, and they both sat in some empty chairs. The 3 minutes that passed seemed like forever because of the looks people were giving them, it really bothered them. Well, Angelina's outfit might have done most of it. The bell finally rang, a teacher with short brown hair wearing a light pink blazer and a blue pencil skirt walked it with another man wearing a brown suit with a light green tie walked in.

"Class! Quiet down!" The chit chat from the students settled down to hear the announcement.

"Today we have 2 new transfer students from America! Please stand up to introduce yourselves." Angelina and Kaleb stood up, and Angelina decided to go first.

"Um, I'm Angelina...but you can just call me Angie.." She started out. "I like..reading, playing rpg's…and watching movies." She sat back in her chair, trying not to look embarrassed. Kaleb then stood up since it was his turn.

" 'Sup, I'm Kaleb. I like the military, dogs, and...playing sports." He could hear whispers from the girls meaning that he was already passing in the 'I would date him' part.

"Well me and the class really welcome you here, I'm , and this is . We will start class now, thank you for sharing." Kaleb sat back down and looked at Angelina.

'This is going off to a good start.' He thought.

-Time Skip-

Lunch time had just begun, having nothing to eat, Kaleb and Angelina thought it would be a great time to get to know the 'doomed' teenagers. Angelina spotted them all having lunch together at the lunch table, and casually walked over to the table and sat down without warning.

"Hi, can me and my friend sit here?" Angelina didn't even wait for an answer and just sat down and pulled Kaleb next to her. They all looked at the two of them and then they looked at each other.

"..Sure, why now?" The girl with blue hair in pigtails said. Kaleb recognized her to be Ayumi, if he sees someone he takes an interest in, them and their names are etched into his mind. "I'm Shinozaki Ayumi, I'm the class rep of 2-9."

"Wait, hold up. Your first name is Shinozaki? I thought it was Ayumi-"

"It is!" Angelina cut him off. "You see, in America, we are usually called by our first names. But we can adapt...right, Kaleb?" Angelina sended him a death glare.

"Y-yeah! It's do-able!" Seiko started giggling at them and then smiled gleefully.

"I like these people! I'm Shinohara Seiko!"

"Mochida Satoshi."

"Suzumoto Mayu, nice to meet you!"

"Morishige Sakutaro, it's a pleasure."

"I'm Nakashima Naomi...hey, don't tell me you don't have any lunch?" Naomi asked.

"We didn't have the money so...yeah, we don't." Kaleb admitted. Something felt off to Kaleb, like someone was missing. It took him a while to figure it out, then it hit him.

"Hey, where's that blonde guy?" Everyone turned towards Kaleb.

"Kishinuma-kun? He's probably on the roof, he always is. Geez, you'd think he'd be a little more social...do you know him?" Ayumi responded.

"No, I just thought he was a cool dude, ya know?" Kaleb couldn't call what he just a said a 'lie' because it was true, he did look like a cool dude to hang around with.

"...You're right, Ayu- I mean, Shinozaki. And you know what? He shouldn't be so anti-social. So what I'm gonna do…" Kaleb stood up despite the 'what are you doing' look Angelina was giving him.

"I'm gonna bring him over here. Even if I have to drag him." Angelina just stared at him but then rolled her eyes. "Alright…"

Kaleb walked away from the cafeteria leaving Angelina with the other teenagers. Naomi caught a glimpse of her Undertale lanyard and was curious. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed to it, Angelina looked down and held it up. "Oh, this? It's a game called Undertale. Really awesome, you should play it."

"A game? What's it about?" Morishige asked as he pushed his glasses upward.

"Well, to sum it up, a kid falls in a hole where are these monsters live. He-or you get the choice to make them your friends or enemies. It's an RPG."

"Ooh! That sounds fun! What other cool things are from America?" Seiko rested her chin on her palm and put her elbow on the table. A smile crept up upon Angelina's face, she stood up and walked towards the front of the table.

"Let me tell you about Homestuck."

-TIME SKIP-

'Damn, you'd think they'd put up a map somewhere!' Kaleb thought as he walked through the empty halls. He turned the corner and found a door with a plate and the the words 'Roof' were etched into it. He opened it and saw a stairway leading upwards, he walked up the stairs, hoping to actually get somewhere. He finally got to the top and saw a single door. When he walked through it, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy crap…" The roof was amazing. The concrete wall was the only thing that was in between the whole city in the distance, the sky was a baby blue with only a couple clouds. The breeze blew through his hair, making the temperature just right. It has been a long time since he saw something like this, he'd always be either inside the agency or on a mission with Angelina which had always been something local. It was overwhelming for him.

"Hey, who are you?" He heard a voice from the left of him. The blonde was sitting on the bench, with a look of some tough guy. Kaleb honestly thought the guy looked kind of funny, really.

"Oh, there you are." Kaleb walked towards him and put his hands in his pockets. He had to make up a lie, he couldn't just say 'Hey I need you with your friends so that way we can talk about you doing some charm that kills you all'.

"..Your friends are looking for you, and they wanted me to come get you." The blonde sat there for a moment, but then stood up and walked over to Kaleb. He gave Kaleb an icy stare, but Kaleb did the same.

"...You're lying. First of all, I don't even know you. And why didn't they just come and get me themselves? Are you their servant or somethin'?"

'This guy's lookin' for a fight.' Kaleb thought. But this guy was smarter then he thought he was. So he had to tell the truth but just leave out some details.

"Look, I volunteered myself. And I ain't no 'servant'. And what if I don't know you? Doesn't change the fact that I need you to get your ass to your friends, blondie." In a split second, his fist came towards Kaleb's face but he stopped it midway.

"Bruh, starting a fight? Really? God…" Kaleb turned around and flipped him over, slamming him on the ground. He put his foot on his stomach but he held onto his wrist.

"How low can you get?" Kaleb smirked. "Let me go you bastard!" The blonde struggles to push Kaleb but despite being older and taller, Kaleb was much stronger.

"Bastard? Close, but I'd rather be called Douche bag. That's what most people call me at least. Your name's Yoshiki, right?" Yoshiki's eyes widened at the fact that he knew his name, but he avoided the question.

"Yeah? You gonna beat me up or what?!" Kaleb stared at him for about 5 seconds before giggling, that then turned to laughing. "...You're crazy…" Yoshiki muttered. Kaleb adjusted his hand so that way he was now holding his hand, he took his foot of of Yoshiki's stomach and pulled him up.

"Oh, I know I am. When you hang around crazy people, ya find that you're crazy yourself." Kaleb smiled. Yoshiki looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm Kaleb."

"Kaleb? Oh...you're from America, right?"

"Yeah, and bruh, you know what we don't do in America?"

"...Um..no..?"

"We don't go picking a fight the first time you meet somebody! And before you go for the face, hit 'em in the crotch or head butt them." Yoshiki stayed silent and put his hands in his pockets.

"...You don't have to say sorry, you know. We cool?

"..I'm just used to throwing punches..but yeah, we're cool. But…" Yoshiki started walking away but then turned back to Kaleb.

"Never call me blondie again."

"Oh...so that's what did it!"

-Back at the lunch room-

"And that, is only one sixth of Homestuck!"

"WHAT?!" All the teens shouted in usion. "How can that only be 'one sixth'? That's impossible!" Morishige asked bewildered

"And I'm confused, what's the difference between Jack Noir and Bec Noir?" Ayumi asked.

"They're the same person. And just wait until I tell you about the trolls!"

"The what?" Naomi turned her head slightly. Just then, Kaleb and Yoshiki walked in the lunch room.

"Hey guys, this my new bro." Kaleb pointed to Yoshiki turned to him with a straight face. "I'm pretty sure we're not related."

"No! You're my BRO. You know, like you my nigg-"

"I don't think they know what the 'N' word means." Angelina whispered. Kaleb rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Yoshiki's neck. "Doesn't change the fact that he's my bro." Though he wasn't looking very comfortable, Yoshiki just could not help but smile a little.

-After School-

"Okay, we haven't got anything so far." Angelina crossed her legs.

"Be patient! It's just our first day here, now let's go get some food."

"With what money?"

"Oh well that's easy.

"..."

"We'll rob the 7-Eleven."


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina and Kaleb sat in front of the TV, watching SpongeBob, because that was the only TV show that was actually in English. Angelina took a sip of her coke flavored slushie while Kaleb took a bite out of a dorito chip.

"...Did we just seriously rob a 7-Eleven?" Kaleb did not reply for half a minute, but when he did, his eyes did not leave the TV screen.

"We..just robbed a 7-Eleven." He popped the whole dorito in his mouth and chugged down some of his Mountain Dew. "Well more like shoplifted."

"Same thing."

-Next Day-

"Shige-nii!" The timid girl called the boy over. "Can you help me with something?" The dark haired male walked over to her and pushed up his glasses.

"What is it, Mayu?"

"What role should I try out for in the play?" Mayu turned her head to the side. "Well, I personally think you should be Juliet.." Morishige crossed his arms and pushed up his glasses again even though they were in the perfect spot on the bridge of his nose. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I think you have the potential for it, honestly." Her smile shined like he hadn't seen the sun in years. "I'll try my best! Thanks Shige-nii!" She ran off out of the class, probably heading towards the drama room. Angelina took out a little red journal that had in white letters 'Ship Note' she wrote down on the top of a new page: 'Morishige and Mayu. 5:34 PM, Mayu confesses first in Drama room.'

"It must...happen.." She whispered to herself as Kaleb silently walked over to Satoshi, who was talking with Naomi. "Hey Naomi."

"Hm?" Kaleb stood next to Satoshi, shoulder to shoulder. "Do me Satoshi look alike?" Naomi scanned her eyes to Kaleb and then Satoshi to point out the similarities. She did it over and over again until she could answer. "...Yeah, you kinda do. Brown hair, that's kinda in the same style, brown eyes.

"Eh? Do we look that much alike?" Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck. "Mm-hm."

"Naomi's right! You guys do look alike!" Seiko wrapped her arms around Naomi. Kaleb looked at Seiko's face, his eyes traced down to her neck, then her C-cup. He swore he felt a trickle of blood run from his nose. "Seiko! Get off me!"

"But I don't wanna! I want Naomi all to myself!"

"ANGELINA TUCKER AND KALEB GALLOWAY PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OFFICE. ANGELINA TUCKER AND KALEB GALLOWAY PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OFFICE." The the two foreigners looked at each other, and without a word they walked out of the classroom. They headed up to the front office and walked in.

"You called?" Kaleb asked. The lady at the front desk looked up, and then leaned down to the left, in her hand was 2 uniforms. One girl's, one boy's. Angelina looked at the girls uniform and then looked back up at the lady, looked back down and up again, this continued for about a minute before Kaleb broke the silence.

"...So these are our uniforms?"

"Yes, please go into the bathroom and change into them. And here are some bags to put your other clothes in." She handed them a couple of plastic bags and proceeded to fill out the paperwork in front of her. Both of the students turned around and walked outsidme towards the nearest bathroom. "Uniforms….yaaaaaayy…." Angelina looked at the uniform with bitter disgust.

"It's better than being naked." Kaleb entered the boys restroom and Angelina entered the girls. When they came out, Kaleb was wearing the standard Kisaragi High boys uniform with the black blazer fully unbuttoned. Angelina still had her Undertale lanyard and replaced that with the blue orb that was supposed to be with her tan sailor uniform. She hooked her student ID on the lanyard while Kaleb pinned it on the left of his chest. "Congrats! We are now Japanese kids!" Angelina's sarcastic voice filled the empty hall. Kaleb just rolled his eyes and started to head back to class.

As they entered the classroom, turned to them and gave them a bright smile. "Welcome back! We were just discussing what we're going to do for the upcoming Cultural Festival."

"What's a Cultural Fesitval?"

"A Cultural Festival is an event where we get to show our artwork and achievements, basically to represent our school for people who are interested in the school and for the parents." Ayumi stood up and explained. It sounded fun to them. "Each class has to choose an activity to do in the festival, so we're trying to think of one.

"Maybe a haunted house?" Seiko suggested.

"No, a class has already taken that."

"Ooh! A spa!"

"Furukawa we are not going to do a spa!"

"How about some type of game?"

"Nah we need to do something better, something that will get people's attention."

"What about a cafe?" Mayu squeaked, the class fell silent, but smiles were on their face. "Yeah! Let's do a cafe!"

"But what will we serve?"

"Food of course!"

"I got it! Red Bean soup! It's October, so that would be great!"

"I don't get this cultural festival thing…" Once again, all eyes were on Yoshiki. He crossed his arms as if he didn't give a damn about anything that was going on, and he sure did looked like it. "Way to ruin the mood, bruh!" Kaleb called out. "I'm just saying, it's probably not going to get a lot of people. And the band room is right next to us, and they are loud. They're gonna have a rock band so-"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! BACK IT UP!" Angelina bursted, interrupting Yoshiki. "...Say that again.."

"...It's...probably not go-"

"No! After that!"

"..They're gonna have a rock band..?"

"Wait, how did you know that they're gonna have a rock band?" Angelina walked down the row and got up right in Yoshiki's face. "...Because I'm in band.."

"What do you play?"

"Guitar.." Angelina epically and dramatically gasped and then turned to the rest of the class with an evil grin on her face. "I have an IDEA!"

"Oh dear god…" Kaleb face palmed.

"Who here can play an instrument?" About 4 people raised their hands excluding Yoshiki.

"Trumpet and Bass."

"Clarinet."

"Clarinet."

"Trombone."

"You!" She pointed at the person who said Trumpet and Bass. "You're on Bass!" She then turned to Yoshiki. "You're on guitar!" She pointed to Kaleb. "You're on drum set!" And then she walked back up to the front of the classroom and stood proudly. "And I'm on keyboard! Not ONLY will we have a cafe, but we'll have some music to go with it!"

At first they were silent, but then it started to lighten up. "That's...actually not a bad idea!"

"Yeah, we can totally do that!"

"All who vote for the cafe and band, say I."

And everyone said I.

-At lunch-

"Hey….so I've been thinkin'..." Kaleb started. Angelina looked at Kaleb, he was definitely thinking about something. "What?"

"...Let's not try to stop them from doing the charm." Angelina almost choked on her water and then spitted it back into the cup. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What are we going to say? 'Don't do it! You're gonna be whisked away to a haunted elementary school and most likely die'?"

"Are you saying that we should go in WITH them? You do know that is going to be kind of impossible."

"And why is that?"

"Did you even pay attention to the info on Heavenly Host?" Angelina took out the folder from her bag and opened it up. "See? There are closed spaces! Do you know what that means? That means that they aren't going to be together in the same universe!"

"Wait, it says that Morishige, Satoshi, and his little sister were in the same space. Ayumi and Yoshiki were together, then Ms. Yui and Mayu, and then Naomi and Seiko."

"Yeah but the closed spaces started to open again because Ayumi and Yoshiki put the child spirits to rest. So eventually, they were all together but after Seiko, Mayu, , Morishige, Yoshiki, and Yuka were dead."

"But that still means….4 spaces..2 of us. You know what that means." They both stared at each other, Kaleb didn't notice it, but she has really pretty eyes. Icy blue with hints of grey and white with-

"What're you waiting for? Call them!" Kaleb snapped out of it and retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Jacob better not be busy-"

"No! Not Jacob! Someone else."

"Fine…"

"You know, someone who's strong, not afraid of anything, good at fighting."

"...Got it." He scrolled through his contacts list, and one name sat in the letter E section. They didn't talk that much, but they can trust each other with their lives. He hit the call button and waited for that familiar voice. Angelina was doing the same. "Hey Red….you on a mission?...Great, because I've got one for you. Come to Japan, and bring someone with you…..ask if you can go!...Let me just say, haunted elementary school…'kay, bye." Kaleb hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"You know anyone by the name of Red?"

"...No."

"Yay high, tomboy...wears a red jacket."

"...OH YEEEEAAAHH…that girl? She's such a rebel, she gets in trouble a lot."

"You said someone who's not afraid of anything and good at fighting."

"Whatever…"

-At the apartment-

"...I don't get this, why do I have to find x? This makes no sense to me." Angelina slammed her head on the table, then groaned in regret because that really did hurt. "You should've just asked Ayumi for help, she's good at every subject."

"Yeah but I didn't want to bother her. She's probably really busy."

"True..what about Satoshi- HOLY FUCK!" Kaleb jumped back and almost fell over, but used the couch arm rest as support to prevent that. Two people, about their age, were standing in their apartment. Who knows how they even got in the room in the first place, it was a girl and a boy. The boy, who was taller than Kaleb with dirty blonde hair with 2 suitcases behind him. Next to him, a girl with dark brown hair and a unforgettable smirk and was wearing a familiar jacket.

A red one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma Anyston**

 **Code name** : Red

 **Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : September 18

 **Height** : 5'6

 **Family** : Mother (Deceased)

 **Element** : Fire

 **Weapon** : Double pistols

 **Appearance** : Dark brown shoulder length hair that's usually in a ponytail so you can't see it, but if she's in the mood, she'll wear it down. Light tanned skin with brown eyes, wears a red jacket everywhere she goes with black jeans and a t-shirt or tank top.

 **Likes** : Shooting in general, music (anything that's catchy or gets her pumped up), food, places she has never been, making her enemies frustrated.

Dislikes: Animal abusement

 **Personality/Biography** : Emma is a trigger happy, go-with-the-flow, 'badass'. She's kind of unstable and has a twisted sense of humor. Despite her dangerous personality, you can trust her to do anything for you. Whether it's keeping a secret or getting something done, she has no problem with it. She is always seen either stealing food or participating in violent shoot outs. She is also known as Little Red Riding Hood. Rumors say that she killed her mother for an unknown reason before she joined the E.T.A, but she doesn't deny or admit it. Even though she doesn't use it that much, she might as well be invincible when she's using her powers.

 **Other** : Even though she's not a big animal person, she absolutely hates it when she sees animals being abused. To the point where she will lose her composure and even cry. She could NEVER kill an animal. And also, BIG Walking Dead fan.

 **Michael Stallings**

 **Code Name** : Jeriicho

 **Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : August 2

 **Height** : 5'8

 **Family** : Father, Grandmother (deceased)

 **Element** : Water

 **Weapon** : Sword

 **Appearance:** Short dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes, good body build and wears anything from t-shirts to hoodies to nice dress shirts. Has a scar on the left side of his chin.

 **Personality/Biography** : Michael is looked upon as a 'womanizer' 'gay' but he actually hasn't had a girlfriend or a boyfriend in his entire life. And despite looking like the tough boyfriend material, he's just a socially awkward guy who really doesn't want to make a bad impression. But don't make him mad, because if you do, he will drown you in your own blood. He's very shy, but if he gets to know you then he feels comfortable. He joined the E.T.A at 14 because his grandmother was a friend of the Headmaster and former lover, and told him that he had powers too even though he thought otherwise.

 **Other:** He had a huge crush on Emma, even though when they first met she thought he was gay...And she still thinks that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh...it's just you guys…" Kaleb slowly stood up while Angelina eyed the girl with the red jacket and the blonde boy. "What's up, KK?!" She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close. "How's it goin'?!"

"..Good but we need your help."

"Me and Mikey are all in!" Angelina knew that Kaleb was somewhat friends with them, so they were alright. Angelina walked towards 'Mikey' but she was abruptly stopped by the pistol that was pointed at the center of her forehead. "Woah!"

"Take one more step and I will blow your fucking brains out."

"Emma! Calm down!" The blonde tried to push her arm down but it wasn't moving. "Who's this chick?"

"My friend! Angelina!" Emma looked Angelina right in the eye, and then put the gun down. "M'kay. So I heard something about Haunted school so…."

"Are you gonna ignore the fact that you just pointed a gun at me?!"

"Yes, took you that long to notice? Anyway-"

"Well how about an apology?" Emma looked at her like she was an old guy selling drugs and then nonchalantly blinked a couple times. "An apology? Saying sorry is not gonna change anything. Yeah, I pointed a gun at you, but you're alive, right? You're not some splatter of red on the floor in Boulevard." Angelina grabbed Kaleb's shirt and dragged him into a different room.

"Excuse us for a moment." Angelina shut the door. "WHY HER?! And how did she get here so fast?!

"Shh! Look, I know she's a bit weird but I think they teleported.

"...We could've TELEPORTED?!"

"That doesn't matter right now. But we go back a long time, she can't trust you but you can trust her."

"How does that even work?!"

"It kind of doesn't but, just listen. Michael is good, really good friend of mine, like a brother. But Emma's not that bad! Just give her a couple of days!"

"...If I end up dead, I'm gonna haunt you!"

"Fine, go ahead. But do we have an agreement?"

"Yeah, more or less." They went back out into the living room, an awkward silence settled in. But being the strangely optimistic yet mentally unstable person she was, Emma hated awkward silences. "So, I don't we've been formally introduced." Emma's smirk returned to her face. "The name's Emma, but you can call me Red or some shit." She held out her hand for a handshake. Angelina just stared at the hand for what it seemed like forever, trying to become friends right after she put a gun up to her head? It's not gonna be that easy.

"Oh come on, I don't bite! I mean, I might break a finger or two…but I won't break your whole arm." She smiled innocently before putting her hand down back to her side. "Just joking. Oh! You haven't met Michael either! Angelina, Michael. Michael, Angelina." The blonde just rubbed the back of his neck and looked the other way to avoid eye contact.

"Um, hi."

"Okay! So what's the mission?" Kaleb walked over to the small table and grabbed the file folder and then set it on the couch before opening it up. "We're supposed to stop 9 people from dying in a haunted elementary school. The reason they're there in the first place is because they performed the Sachiko ever after charm."

"Sachiko ever after? Oh, so they like sacrificed some people and then danced around in a circle covered in their blood? I like it." Angelina facepalmed instantly.

"Oh what did I do now?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Um, Angie, thanks for having high expectations of me but I don't think I could've done everything. Anyway, so like, what's the game plan?" She started to completely ignore Angelina as if she didn't exist.

"We get in there, but we seperate until the spaces have been broken. Then we get out of there with all nine." Kaleb explained, trying to put aside the fact that his two best friends will probably try to kill each other. But after that, a tiny yet recongnizable voice broke the awkward silence. "How do you know that this will work?"

"We don't, but at least more people have a chance of surviving with this plan. Any questions?" Besides the growling of Angelina and the snickering of Emma, it was silent.

"Okay, so….like, have you guys enrolled yet? Like, in the school?"

"Yeah. And I guess we have to wear uniforms..that-"

"Oh please!" Emma cut Michael off. "I don't care where I go, as long as I'm wearing my jacket and bring my guns with me."

"Your what?" Kaleb asked.

"My guns! I never leave anywhere without 'em!" She smiled brightly. "Um, Emma, we are going to a school. Guns aren't permitted."

"...Ahahaha! Good one! You had me there for a second but if you want me laughing on the floor like a hyena you'rs gonna have to-" Emma looked straight into Michael's eyes.

"...You're not joking, are you?" Michael just shook his head while keeping the serious face. "...What the hell kind of school is that?"

"A school that doesn't allow guns. We can bring them on the day we enter Heavenly Host. Now where you guys sleeping?"

"I call the couch!" Emma instantly threw herself on the couch and got comfortable before anyone could protest. Michael just sighed and looked at Angelina. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Okay...whatever.." Kaleb went back into the room and closed the door behind him. Emma took her suitcase and took out a dark silver laptop with some stickers on it. Some that varied between smiley faces to some saying 'I only have 12 bullets, so you're all gonna have to share!'-Deadpool. By the way, Deadpool is her spirit animal.

"Hey Mikey! Sit your ass down, we're gonna watch some Walking Dead!" She pay her hand on the couch, urging Michael to come over. He hesitated at first, but he sat down anyway. "That show's really gory…"

"All the more to have nightmares with!"

"...Why would you want to have nightmares?"

"Because!" She logged onto her laptop and clicked on the Netflix tab.

"Believe it or not, but you are actually in control in nightmares no matter how much you're scared shitless all the way to the Bahamas. So I'm gonna be the badass hero, and just a imagine guns fully loaded in my hands and then tons of bloodshed later...you get the point." She pressed the play button on season 5 episode 7. She started to hum and dance a little to the opening theme song.

"I WISH THERE WAS WORDS TO THIS."

-A couple hours later-

Emma was sound asleep, the laptop was about to fall off her lap but Michael grabbed it at the last second. He closed it and placed it on top of the suitcase, and then turned back to Emma. He knew he shouldn't be staring at her for long because if he did the 'Invisible Kink Shaming God' will try to put him on fake trial for staring at a girl for too long.

Fuck the Invisible Kink Shaming God.

Michael knew Emma for a long time, they were friends in 3rd grade and above. She wasn't like how she was back then like she is now, but she still had those times where current Emma would come out. He guessed that people change. Instead of sleeping on the floor, he just grabbed a pillow and put it on the armrest and laid down.

No but seriously, the Invisible Kink Shaming God can't even distinguish that staring at a girl is NOT a kink!


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, remember what we went over?" Michael asked Emma, as they were sitting at the table in the small apartment. "I'm Emma Anyston, I like listening to music, video games, The Walking Dead, and Deadpool." She recited from memory.

"Good, don't mention ANYTHING about guns, bloodshed, or whatever sexual violent things you've been involved with." Emma leaned back, looking offended."I'll have you know, I'm still a virgin and still pure. So you and your little shitty emo flapjack can go take a hike." Angie felt a power surge of darkness run through her veins.

"Fight me."

"Gladly!" Emma's fists were now ignited and scorching hot flames were set on her skin because they basically confiscated her guns. Kaleb came between the two and tried to push them away. "Guys! Stop! No powers, not until we get into Heavenly Host." The girls both rolled their eyes and turned the opposite way. As you can clearly see, they are not fond of each other.

"Could you guys please stop your bickering and just go already?" Michael was waiting at the front door.

"Wow Mikey, since when did you get all manly, hm?" Emma snickered.

"Since last night." Emma's face went blank, she took a moment to think of something which none of them knew what that was.

"Kaleb."

"What?"

"Does your ass hurt?" She asked with a straight face.

"...What? No, why?"

"I think Mikey lost his virginity last night." Michael rolled his eyes and gave out an exaggerated sigh. "You know what? Never mind! I'm leaving, goodbye." Michael quickly walked out. Emma's expression was not very brightful, but as if lightning struck, she was automatically back to what she calls 'normal'.

"Alright! Let's get on with this shit!" She reached back and put her hood on and exited the apartment. Kaleb and Angelina followed.

"...I fucking hate her." Angelina mumbled.

"I know she can get a little bit irrational…" Kaleb started.

"Irrational?! Talk about murderous! She pointed her fucking gun at me! And I don't know why she's even in the E.T.A., hasn't she MURDERED people like us?" Angelina regretted wanting to bring her here.

"Well, that true yet not true…"

"And didn't she kill her mom?!"

"Angie! That's just a rumor!" Angelina glanced behind her. "You're a loud talker."

"Eeek!" She screamed. Emma laughed happily as Angelina felt like she almost had a heart attack.

"JESUS! You scared the shit outta me!"

"I never fail to give a good scare! But seriously, next time you wanna talk shit about me, do it when I'm not behind you. Amateur…" Angelina wondered how she even got behind her in the first place because she was pretty sure that she was in front of her, not behind her. Not only is she strong but she's hella light on her feet and despite the red jacket that makes her easy to notice, it's like she's invisible. Or maybe she was just sidetracked and didn't see her move.

"Right...sorry." Angelina felt kind of embarrassed. And she kind of felt bad too.

"Nah, it's cool. People talk shit about me all the time, they either end up with one of 2 things in their head. A picture of me brutally torturing them or a bullet...sometimes both~..." She grinned. Angelina nodded slightly afraid.

"What the crap? Is this the place?" She pointed to Kisaragi. "Yeah, this is it." Kaleb walked inside. Emma grabbed Michael's sleeve and dragged him in.

Emma started to spin around through the hallways, getting some attention from the other students. A group of boys started snickering and pointing at her, as she turned, her hawk-like eye made contact. She smiled and casually walked up to them. "Are you a ballerina, or somethin'?" One of them asked.

"Nope. But you know what I am?"

"Oh! I got it! That tea cup that spins at the carnival!"

"Uh-uh." She leaned in closer to the male with black hair. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare, Hiroshi."

"...Wait...what?"

"The shit on your I.D. says Maruoka Hiroshi. And according to the Japanese culture, your name is Hiroshi. Anime really does help. I saw a girl with the same last name as you, could that be your sister? Black hair in a side braid? I wonder how she'll scream when I rip out her bones one by one in front of you starting with her fingernails, go up the body, all the way to her skull. She'll be nothing but a fucking pile of skin and blood!" The group boys gawked in horror and started to back up.

"And by the way, the name's Emma. But you can call me Red. _Don't forget it._ " They were absolutely frozen in fear.

"...We'll..be going now.." Michael placed his hands on Emma's shoulders and guided her away. "Em, that wasn't really nessacery."

"Ha! These people are so easy to intimidate, I swear! This is gonna be fun!" She clapped her hands together deviously.

-In the classroom-

"Class, today we have 2 more transfer students from America! And they happen to know Angelina and Kaleb, what a coincidence! Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Michael stood up first.

"Hi, I'm Michael Stallings. I like swimming, and reading. That's all." He smiled and sat back down, Emma immediately sprung up from her seat.

"I'm Emma Anyston, you can call me Red if you like. I like listening to music, video games, The Walking Dead, and Deadpool." She felt so proud of herself that she didn't say any curse words.

"Thank you for choosing Kisaragi Academy as your school to attend, we're really happy to have you here. Now, let's begin class."

After hours of learning, the bell rang for lunch. The group decided to eat lunch in the classroom, gaining an opportunity to introduce the other 2 to them. "Hey guys." Kaleb sat next to Naomi. "These are our friends from America." He pointed to Michael and Emma. They all introduced themselves, they all seemed to be getting along.

"Alright! Time to make up your nicknames!"

"Nicknames?" Satoshi and Naomi looked at each other.

"Alright, Satoshi...Pretty Boy!"

"Pretty boy..?"

"Naomi, Tina Turner!"

"Who's that?"

"Mayu, Gaspedal!"

"...Huh?"

"Morishige, Foureyes!"

"Seriously?…"

"Seiko, Hella Dyke!"

"...I'm okay with that."

"Ayumi, Oompa Loompa!

"What?"

"And last but not least, Yoshiki, Cinnamon Roll!"

"The fuck?"

"Or Cinny Roll, whatever." She concluded. Kaleb walked over and leaned towards the group. "She's a little out of her head, you know?"

-End of day-

"Why Cinnamon roll?" Yoshiki was walking next to Emma.

"If I told you, you would deny it and get all defensive or some shit." She shoved her hands in her pockets. "I was gonna call you Pretty Boy like Satoshit over there, but I changed my mind."

"One, why do you always say 'or some shit'? Two, why did you call him Satoshit?"

"One, 'cause I can. Two, 'cause I can!" She flicked his forehead, Yoshiki rubbed it in pain.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"

" 'Cause I can!"

"Oompa..Loompa...what does that mean?" Ayumi questioned. The 4 Americans turned their heads to her.

"GOOGLE IT." .


End file.
